Semiconductor companies test components to ensure that the components operate properly. Test data may come from a variety of sources, such as parametric electrical testing, optical inspection, scanning electron microscopy, energy dispersive x-ray spectroscopy, and focused ion beam processes for defect analysis and fault isolation. Testing is typically performed before device packaging (at wafer level) as well as upon completion of assembly (final test).
Gathering and analyzing test data is expensive and time consuming. Automatic testers apply signals to the components and read the corresponding output signals. The output signals may be analyzed to determine whether the component is operating properly. Each tester generates a large volume of data. For example, each tester may perform 200 tests on a single component, and each of those tests may be repeated 10 times. Consequently, a test of a single component may yield 2000 results. Because each tester is testing 100 or more components an hour and several testers may be connected to the same server, the test process generates an enormous amount of data.
Furthermore, much of the data interpretation is performed manually by engineers who review the data and make deductions about the test and manufacturing process based on their experience and familiarity with the fabrication and test process. Although manual analysis is often effective, engineers understand the fabrication and test systems differently, and are thus prone to arriving at different subjective conclusions based on the same data. Another problem arises when experienced personnel leave the company or are otherwise unavailable, for their knowledge and understanding of the fabrication and test system and the interpretation of the test data cannot be easily transferred to other personnel.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the connections and steps performed by some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated or omitted relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.